


Sacriffe

by Layonme29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layonme29/pseuds/Layonme29
Summary: Oh, no need to apologize Hashirama. Hurt me however you want. I like this. The sensation when my heart was cut and then broken. I really enjoy it. Do it again and again. Fuck that man as much as you want. Soon I fell asleep in the dream. I like that world. Because there is the only place I can have you completely. There is the only place I can feel your love, without the third one. -Mito
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sacriffe

"Hashi ... Hashiramahh" he moaned your name.

Enjoy every touch you give to his body. The fingers should be with me. Tracing every curve of my body. But right now your fingers are dancing on another man's body.

"You're very beautiful, Madara," you replied.

Add more tempo to your hot activities. The voices came again.

"You are very beautiful. Really awesome "

Those compliments should be directed at me. I'm the beautiful one here. While he is ... is handsome. Are you mistaking those praise, Hashirama? or am I wrong here? Am I the only one who claims myself beautiful?

"I will come out ..." He warned you.

I could imagine his body full of sweat flanked by my husband's body.

“Together dear”

"Hashirama!"

"Madara!"

I heard the two names are shouted. Not the usual you guys screamed on the battlefield. This one is different. Full of love and lust. Hashirama, you are my husband. Look at me, I even pregnant with our child. Our beloved. This is proof that you love me, right? But why are you still meeting that man? The man you think of like your brother.

Ah right, you called him "The gift from Divine" What Is the true meaning of that name, Hashirama? Why does it feel ... feels so special? So intimate?

I feel alienated here. Ah yes, isn't it always like that? I will always be the one you put aside when you are with him. How important is he to you, my husband?

How important is he from me and our child that instead of accompanying me during pregnancy, you spend a hot night with him. It's my fault for leaving the room in the middle of the night. My goal is to take drinking water. Your child is thirsty, Hashirama. It kicked my stomach until I woke up. It's my fault for stepping foot into your workspace. I intend to wake you Hashirama. I thought you fell asleep because you were tired of doing that paperwork. But it turns out your fatigue is caused by something else.

How dare you, Hashirama. You brought another man to our house. This is my kingdom. Ours. And worse, you fuck him. Making love with him. How long has this been going on, Dear? Was it from the beginning? And I am the newcomer here. I'm the barrier to your relationship. I could not hold back my tears. This hurts, Hashirama, very much. I can no longer keep it. I stroked my distended stomach.

"Hang in there, Dear," I say to our child. "Your father loves another man, but take it easy, he will put aside his love for you"

I am not sure. Am I currently entertaining my unborn child or amusing myself.

I returned to my room. Try to get rid of your shadow with that man. While I was almost asleep, I heard the door to my room open. You are stepping inside. Climbed to our bed. Oh, this smell. The rest of the hot and very intimate love session. How could you, Hashirama. You don't even bother to clean yourself to get rid of the smell of your sins before meeting your wife. I feel you approaching and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Mito, I'm sorry" you muttered.

Oh, no need to apologize Hashirama. Hurt me however you want. I like this. The sensation when my heart was cut and then broken. I really enjoy it. Do it again and again. Fuck that man as much as you want. Soon I fell asleep in the dream. I like that world. Because there is only a place I can have you completely. There is the only place I can feel your love, without the third one.

***

I know that night was not the first for you. And also not the last. Like this time. At your lunch hour. I have cooked your favorite food Hashirama. With the time of giving birth to me who stayed a few more weeks, it was very difficult for me to cook, but I still did it, for you my husband. But what did I see? The back of a man with unruly black hair is facing me. He was sitting on your desk. And you are in front of him. I can only bow my head. Oh, I know what you guys are doing. You were giving him a blowjob and he was squeezing your hair.

How many times have you guys done it in this place? Don't you have any shame? You don't even bother to lock the door. I pretend I didn't see. I cleared my throat to distract you. And you are surprised.

"Mito" you say while standing up and tidying your clothes. So did the man. He cleared his throat and rose from his position. He was still behind me. You immediately approached me and took me to the sofa next to your desk. Do you think I didn't see it all? Do you think I'm a stupid woman who doesn't know the fact that her husband is having an affair? For the sake of God Hashirama. Stop this farce and beg for mercy. Say you are sorry and of course I will immediately forgive you.

"You shouldn’t be here. Look at your stomach is getting bigger. Just rest at home, "you said attentively and caress my hair.

Are you really worried or is that just an excuse you can do something like that again?

"I made your mushroom soup, Hashirama" I smiled. Of course, I can only smile. What else can I do? Slap the man and drag him out? Of course, you will not accept it. You are even willing to kill your brother in his command.

"Oh you are so kind my wife"

"Madara come here, Mito has brought lunch for us"

Of course, I'm very kind Hashirama. But hey wait, said who made this soup for him too? Why did you also invite him to eat with us? He was an adult and could take care of his ass himself. But again, what could I do? I only smile, he is approaching us. He takes the position in front of you. Oh, I really hate him for taking you away from me. But wait, am I really own you, Hashirama?do you ever love me? But what about this child? It is the proof of that love. Right?

"So what do you think, Madara? Is my wife's cooking good? You asked him enthusiastically.

"Hn" he just muttered in his mouth.

And once again, I feel alienated.

***

I felt the blood flow from my thighs when I fell on the stairs of our house. Oh no, it's not the time yet for you to be born, my love. But this pain is more excruciating. I shouted to anyone who listened. My blood is flowing harder. Shortly thereafter I felt the presence of someone beside me.

"Tobirama," I said softly. He was the brother-in-law who cares deeply for me. He was the younger brother you want to kill on his orders. He immediately lifted me up and we instantly disappeared.

I was in the hospital. The medical ninja then approached me with panicky. They immediately prepared the operating room for me. But of all the people, I didn't see my husband there.

"Hashirama" I called his name. My tears began to fall. I don't want to give birth to this baby without my husband.

"He will come soon," Tobirama said to me.

"I have assigned ANBU to call him"

Shortly afterward I saw Hashirama running towards me. He was very worried. Ah, I'm so glad to see him care about me. But my smile instantly disappeared when I saw the Uchiha behind him.

"Hashirama" I called him again.

"I'm here Mito, I'll accompany you," he said to me.

The medical ninja began the labor process. They asked me to push the baby with all my might. They say I have to push it stronger. They asked me to expend all my abilities. I began to think of all my hatred towards Madara. That man is the reason why my husband always leaves me. I imagine the hot nights with my husband. That gave me the power to push this baby out. I believe this baby is my savior. Hashirama will spend time with me when this baby is born. I am sure about it. I once again pushed the baby out.

"Aargghhh" I shouted.

Hashirama was beside me. He held my hand tightly. I know he is worried. Soon the sound of a baby's cry was heard. Hashirama cried and kissed my forehead. I feel relieved. My baby was born perfectly. The medical ninja gave the baby to Hashirama. He also brought it closer to me.

Oh, my beautiful baby. Her beautiful brown hair and tiny body. I reached for his little hand.

"Look, she's very beautiful. Just like you ” Hashirama said in between tears.

"Thank you, Mito. You perfect my life "he added.

I can only smile.

"Have you prepared a name for her?" I asked

"Oh of course. Her name is Hana Senju, " he said proudly.

"Hana, beautiful name," I smiled. Bring my daughter closer.

"Of course, that's the name from Madara," He said with a smile.

Instantly I hear my heartbroken. My heart shattered into pieces. Unknowingly my tears flowed.

How could you, Hashirama. How deep do you love that man to name your child you have to ask for his opinion? Instantly I felt pain again. pain that is worst than before.

My poor Hana. Mother could not bear all this. Your father never loved me. I hope God hears my pain this time. I want him to end this suffering. End this one-sided love. Hashirama never loved me. He only considers me a partner to continue his descent.

Hana, my child. I hate the man who gave you this name. But please know that I really love you, Hana. You will be happy with your father and that man. I will go, Hana. Forgive your mother. Live well.

I began to feel my breath weakened and my vision blurred. My consciousness began to disappear. I could hear Hashirama panicking and Madara entered my room. He took Hana from Hashirama and I could see his shady gaze on my daughter. I guess this is my way of life. only became a place to hold Hashirama seeds. Oh Hana, my child. Be happy with these two people. I also gave my last smile and everything was blackened.

Goodbye

Hana,

Hashirama,

And

Madara

Be happy.


End file.
